Olhares e sorrisos
by Yellowred
Summary: Uma pequena possibilidade de um romance entre Draco e Gina...


****

Olhares e sorrisos

Gina sorriu. Olhou para os lados e riu novamente, desta vez mais alto, vendo que não havia ninguém no corredor. Quando começaria a subir as escadas para a torre da Grifinória, não conseguiu nem ao menos dar o primeiro passo para cima: sua barriga doía de tanto gargalhar. Sentou-se no primeiro degrau e apertando os joelhos entre os braços, continuou a rir e pensar no que, à pouco, tinha lido.

Ela acabara de sair da sala de Transfiguração quando uma coruja de igreja veio em um vôo raso, largando uma carta bem na sua cabeça. Ela soltou uma reclamação e guardou a carta entre os livros, correndo para a aula de DCAT. Acabou demorando-se por lá, conversando sobre as azarações mais freqüentes nos N.O.M.s e quando saiu, todos já haviam ido para o almoço. Gina aproveitou e desenrolou o pergaminho no corredor mesmo, curiosa em saber do remetente.

Assustou-se ao se deparar com uma caligrafia totalmente desconhecida:

__

"Grifinória,

Finge que não vê? Pois eu sei que os vê e disfarça, descrente de que merece meus olhos postos em ti. Mas eu estou a lhe convidar para conversamos na biblioteca depois do almoço. Pode pensar que estou a lhe gozar, mas é necessária sua presença. E não fosse urgente, este chamado, eu não o faria.

Draco Malfoy"

E depois disso, de repente, as gargalhadas vieram.

Levantou-se da escada, conseguindo, desta vez, subir e ir para a sala comunal, guardar sua bolsa. Naquele dia não haveria aula à tarde e ela supôs que esse encontro - nada comum - não demoraria muito e ela poderia terminar suas tarefas acumuladas.

A biblioteca parecia mortalmente vazia e silenciosa e toda a confiança de Gina esvaiu rapidamente: estava quieto demais para Segunda de tarde. Procurou com os olhos os cabelos platinados do sonserino e teve um calafrio quando o viu sentado numa mesa encostada na parede. Apenas naquele momento, pensou que poderia ter sido uma besteira ter ido ali sem avisar ninguém, sem trazer ninguém. Não que ela tivesse medo de Draco ou temesse que Rony a pegasse em encontros; mas Voldemort ainda estava por aí e só agora que Gina pensara que poderia ser alguma armadilha, talvez para fazê-la falar. 

- Pontualidade não se inclui nas virtudes do _honrosos _grinfinórios? - ele exclamou, com ar debochado.

Gina abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou logo em seguida. Não iria começar a debater com um sonserino na biblioteca, com perigo de Madame Pince repreendê-los. Apenas se sentou à frente do garoto, soltando um _Oi_ frio. Queria que aquela conversa terminasse logo e ela pudesse entrar de cara nos livros: os N.O.M.s do fim do ano pareciam cada dia mais próximos e Gina tremia de medo cada vez que lembrava que estava péssima em várias matérias.

- Weasley, você me acha uma pessoa digna de confiança? - Draco perguntou.

Ela tentou ver qual era a intenção dele com esta pergunta, tentou descobrir se aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira, uma armadilha ou uma coisa séria. Mas Malfoy não lhe dava indícios nenhum para que ela pudesse reagir condizente ao que ele planejava.

- Não. - ela respondeu, seca do mesmo modo - E isso parece ser bem claro, não?

Malfoy ainda se mantinha como sempre, indiferente a cada palavra. Aquilo começava a irritar Gina, pois assim, parecia que a conversa se alongaria por mais tempo do que ela desejava.

- Eu apenas gostaria de afirmar - ele sorriu a meio fio.

A ruiva olhou para o lado e fingiu não perceber nada, mas de algum modo, estar com Draco Malfoy sorrindo à sua frente, incomodava-lhe extremamente.

- Era só isso? - ela perguntou mais segura de que não havia nenhum ser sinistro escondido entre as estantes - Malfoy, eu tenho que ir agora, não dá para ficar gastando tempo com você quando tenho toneladas de pergaminhos para entregar.

- Mais tarde, eu posso lhe ajudar com isso, se precisar... - ele murmurou.

- Não, obrigada. Eu me viro. - ela disse isto e esperou. Não tendo reação nenhuma à sua frente, falou irritada - Eu vou embora.

- É mentira. - ele disse, finalmente - Quando lhe disse, numa dessas tardes, que gostaria de que os Weasley explodissem junto com os trouxas, eu menti. - ele disse, sem sorrir.

- Qual parte? - ela murmurou - Ah, acho que você não quis dizer "explodir", mas sim, desaparecer! Assim evitaria de ter que limpar a sujeira, não? - falou, indiferente.

- Eu estou falando da parte que você está incluída. Eu menti sobre isto. - Draco falou, seguro.

Ela piscou os olhos devagar, tentando entender literalmente a cada palavra dita pelo sonserino. Mas sua cabeça parecia rodar com essa pequena afirmação que de complicada não tinha nada, mas de significativa, sim.

- Malfoy, não tente me enrolar com enigmas, eu já disse que tenho um mont...

- Você é uma Weasley. Mas eu estou dizendo que não a incluo na frase, que não quero que isso te aconteça. 

Mais uma vez ela tentou assimilar o que esta ouvindo, mas parecia estranho não ouvir ofensas de Draco Malfoy. Desde que começara a entender as coisas, já fora avisada de que só ouviria coisas ruins de qualquer Malfoy e que deveria ignorá-las. Estava totalmente descrente de que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa boa.

- Se você me explicasse, eu entenderia melhor e não erradamente como estou fazendo - ela suspirou.

- Weasley, eu... - desta vez ele não terminou a frase em um só tempo; suspirou e mexeu os cabelos, até se sentir seguro - Eu estou dizendo que eu não te quero mal, pelo contrário. - quando ela já ia abrir a boca, com a cara de desentendida, ele continuou, desta vez, deixando claro que estava bravo - M***a! Estou dizendo que gosto de você! É ridículo isso, Weasley, querer me humilhar - disse como se nunca tivesse feito isso com ela ou qualquer outra pessoa em algum dia.

Gina encarou-o com os dois olhos abertos de espanto. Draco Malfoy estava se declarando para ela! _"Por Merlin, ele não está mais com aquela pose ridícula de orgulho!", _pensou. De repente, ficou sem reação. Sabia como reagir a um Malfoy cheio de palavras inimigas, mas não sabia reagir a esta nova situação. Estava confusa.

Ela suspirou e tentou pensar racionalmente.

- Malfoy, eu não sou a idiota que você pensa. Eu não vou cair nessa sua...

- M***a, garota! Você acha que eu falaria algo com você se realmente não necessitasse? Droga, Weasley, você fica com esse seu jeito de garota madura, sem necessidade de proteção dos irmãos, com esse sorriso de cegar os olhos e quer que eu não repare? Aliás, quer que eu não veja os olhares que você me dava antes mesmo de eu os reparar? Agora, tire sua arrogância e poderemos conversar melhor.

Ela novamente abriu e fechou a boca, pensando melhor no que iria falar. Estava mesmo sendo arrogante, querendo passar uma imagem perfeita que ela não tinha.

- Ok, pode falar. - acabou dizendo.

- Eu já disse tudo o que precisava... - ele falou, dando de ombros, _como_ _se não se importasse_ com nada do que estava acontecendo.

- E o que você quer que eu diga? - ela perguntou.

- Bom, o que você acha de eu parar de te perturbar e você parar de fingir que não tira os olhos de mim? Assim poderíamos ver o que pode acontecer...

Desta vez ela não abriu a boca e nem hesitou. Não. Ela sabia exatamente o que dizer e era exatamente o que _ele_ queria ouvir. Ela havia, sim, enviado vários olhares para ele desde o começo daquele ano; afinal, por que ela teria que resistir ao jeito de andar de Draco, a sua voz arrastada e olhos brilhantes que a atraíam tanto? Só por que era uma Weasley? E também, não contava com o detalhe de que Draco iria perceber seu interesse...

Mas queria por mais algum obstáculo, se fazer de difícil só mais um pouquinho. Porém, o sorriso malicioso que Draco estava lançando estava começando a fazer suas pernas tremerem...

- Que droga, Malfoy... Eu terei que confiar em você agora! - ela disse, dando um sorriso logo em seguida; deixando, agora, um Draco desconcertado.

Um novo romance estava começando, e os deveres de Gina acumulariam mais alguns centímetros na escrivaninha...

=*=

__

"**N/A:** Nha, isso é uma coisa simples, melosa e um tanto impossível de se acontecer, mas eu estava a fim de escrever coisas menos dark e mais leves e, bom, fofinhas! Vai pra **Srta. Malfoy, a Carol**_, que eu acho um doce de pessoa, e que combina certinha, na minha opinião, com essa fic! Se gostaram ou não, reviews!"._


End file.
